The Saloon Doors
In Sparks Nevada, Marshal on Mars, "The Doors" refers to the Artificial Intelligences that run the buildings in the towns on Mars. Each Artificial Intelligence is its own seperate entity per building. Opening and closing the doors to the building is just one of several functions that each AI runs, however, the townsfolk in tend to refer to the AI as just the Doors. There have been two main building A.I.s featured in Sparks Nevada, the Marshal Station Doors and the Saloon Doors. Almost all Artificial Intelligences on Mars, including The Saloon Doors are played by Annie Savage. History The Saloon Doors were first seen in Space-iversary but did not display a personality until Do the Fight Thing, wherein the Doors were taken over by the Technology Beings, as the Doors was using a severely outdated operating system. The Barkeep upgraded the Saloon Doors to the newest version of her operating system, however, this upgrade also gave the Doors emotions. She soon developed a crush on Croach the Tracker. This caused her to become surly for several episodes. In The Piano has Been Thinking, the Doors' crush persists, until near the end of the episode where she is forced to admit her feelings to Croach, who both was oblivious and does not return her affections. It is then revealed that the saloon's piano had gained sentience had feelings for the Doors. However, the Piano decides to kill all humans (and Croach, for more personal reasons), which forces Sparks Nevada to shoot and kill the piano before the Doors can return his affections. She then becomes angry, grows arms and legs, and leaves Mars. Later, in Mercy Killing, the Saloon returns, but she is now a bounty hunter, who has joined Mercy Laredo and Orna Peganu to hunt down the bounty on Sparks Nevada. The Saloon is now going by the name La Diabla, or "Lady Devil", and also says that she is hoping to kill Croach along with Sparks. Just as Sparks, The Red Plains Rider and Croach are about to shoot on Mercy, Orna and the Doors, The Troubleshooter arrives and forces a hard reboot on the Saloon. The reboot resets the AI to factory settings, then the Troubleshooter manually wipes the AI's memories, and shuts her down, seemingly for good. Just before she is shut down, the Doors realize that she did not deal with her emotions in the best way possible. After receiving The Force Galactic in Good Jim, the Barkeep uses his newfound powers to restore his Saloon to its former self, Since then, the Saloon Doors has been well-behaved, though in Sparks Nevada's "I'm From Earth" Day Special she showed signs of possibly having her crush on Croach coming back. In ''Cosmic Sans'', The Doors confesses that she still has feelings for Croach, though she is surprised to hear that Croach and Red are now in a steady relationship, though she handles it better than before. She is also told by Troubleshooter Ginny West that she doesn't need to be rebooted again for having emotions. Although she begins by being distrustful of Ginny due to her history of conflict with Troubleshooters, she soon feels more comfortable around Ginny. In ''Crisis on Infinite Marses part 2'', ''an alternate universe version of The Saloon Doors suddenly finds herself on the Earth's Moon, when she had previously been hunting the robot outlaw Piston Pete at the hot lava springs of Mars. This version of The Saloon Doors was still La Diabla, and probably did not experience (or had yet to experience) the events of Mercy Killing. This version of the Doors remained on the Moon with Dolores County. A male version of The Saloon Doors is briefly heard in an alternate universe in ''Crisis on Infinite Marses part 1 ''when Red and Pemily Stallwark are temporarily thrown into a that dimension by Chesh Glutterfane. In ''Malware Wars, it is revealed that the Doors had collected enough bits of Force Galactic left laying around in her vents to be able to thumb through alternate universes looking for one where she could be together with Croach. However, when she found it, she didn't have enough power to go to that universe. Instead, she stole parts from Sparks Nevada's hardware store to build herself a robot version of Croach. Realizing that Pinkertron was on to her being glitchy again, the Saloon began blocking more and more of Ginny's comms from Troubleshooter HQ, and soon shut off Ginny's comms entirelly. Troubleshooter HQ soon sent legendary Troubleshooter McKinnon Cravely to investigate and possibly hard reboot the Saloon. The Saloon admitted to everything, and asked to be wiped. After Red shot the robot version of Croach, the actual Croach offered to create a nano-spore cloud to program his mimetic self in the saloon's inter-facial consciousness. This procedure worked, and The Saloon Doors then had a Croach of her own inside her programming who loved her as well. Cravely decided not to shut her down, and instead uploaded the solution to the Main Brain, and left. Appearances *The Sparks Nevada, Marshal on Mars segment of the Original Graphic Novel *Space-iversary (TAH #35) *Do the Fight Thing (TAH #57) *A Date With Destinos (TAH #61) *Showdown, You Move Too Fast (TAH #65) *The Piano has Been Thinking (TAH #70) *Mercy Killing (TAH #86) *Good Jim (TAH #113) *Sparks Nevada's "I'm from Earth" Day Special (TAH #118) *The Complete “Christmas on Mars” show from December 8, 2012 (TAH #147) *Better Red Than Dead (TAH #173) * Cosmic Sans (TAH #193) * Crisis on Infinite Marses part 2 (TAH #195) (Alternate timeline version) * Crisis on Infinite Marses part 1 (TAH #196) (Alternate universe male version) * Malware Wars (TAH #198) * Marshal on Mars (TAH #220) *My Only Sunshine (TAH #236) *Bonus Onus (TC #1) *The Piano Has Been Thinking (M Bar 2007) (FTV #2) Mentioned in: *The Full Christmas Episode from December 2011 (TAH #98) *Murder In His Place (TAH #103) *Tales of the Troubleshooters - Personal Business (TAH #104) Category:Sparks Nevada character Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Character